The present invention relates to sustained-release gel coatings and to sustained release pharmaceutical compositions containing gel coatings.
Sustained-release preparations provide a longer duration of pharmacological response after administration than is ordinarily experienced after the administration of an immediate release dosage form. Such longer periods of response provide for therapeutic benefits that are not achieved with shorter acting, immediate release products.
Gelatin and gel coatings have been utilized in the filed of pharmaceutical dosage forms. For example, empty gelatin capsules are used for encapsulating active medicaments to create unit dosages and to facilitate swallowing of the dosage form. Gelatin capsules may be produced from gelatin-glycerin, pure gelatin, sugar gelatin, or other soluble gelatin combinations. Certain gel coatings (e.g., soft gel capsules) can be prepared by adding glycerin or sorbitol to a gelatin shell to render the gelatin elastic or plastic-like (Ansel, Howard C., Introduction to Pharmaceutical Dosage Forms, 4th edit., p. 136, 1985. Other gel coatings (e.g., hard gelatin capsules) are utilized to provide for a more esthetic easier to swallow dosage form. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,959,540; 4,350,679; 4,820,524; 5,459,983; 6,183,845 and 6,193,999 relate to pharmaceutical dosage forms with gel coatings.
There exists a need in the art for sustained-release gel coatings and for sustained release compositions containing gel coatings
All documents cited herein, including the foregoing, are incorporated by reference in their entireties for all purposes.